A Christmas Wonder
by HauntedScythe
Summary: He lost so much in his young life but can a small wonder bring him back up? Bad Summary. Rated T


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„blah blah...", speaking

 _'_ _blah blah..._ _'_ , thinking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well here is another Christmas special giving a little Christmas wonder to our halfa hero. I hope you like it.**

 **My other stories will be updated soon so don't worry.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel James Fenton sat on top of car and looked up to the stars. His usual blue jeans and white shirt had long vanished and were replaced by a set of gray pants and shirt. The clouds had finally unleashed the last of their snowy cargo and the sky was crystal clear. Despite the skies beauty it was the worst Christmas eve for him ever.

The young man mused over the last few years as he enjoyed the view. It had been 4 years since he became a half ghost. He had faced many dangers, many enemies but also made many friends. But his life was far from perfect. Just half a year ago he had lost something very precious to him. His halfa daughter had fallen prey to the Ghost Zones Greatest Hunter.

Naturally said Ghost didn't live long after these news reached the halfa. Danny had ended Skulker after a short battle. The hunter never stood a chance against Phantom. After that things went downhill for the young man. Just a day later he was brought before the court of the Ghost Zone to be judged for murder. Had it not been for Clockwork the man would have been sentenced to death. Once Danny was set free he wanted to talk to his fiancée and grieve with her but all he got was the door in his face. Her friends had assured him that she would come and talk to him once she calmed down enough and so he was left to grieve on his own.

That was 6 months ago. Till now she hadn't come to him. Her friends kept him up to date on how she was holding up but it did little to sooth his hurting heart. His human friends were also no help, well except Valerie and Jazz. Sam was happy that Dannys fiancée was finally out of the picture while Tucker tried to cheer him up with his dumb jokes. Huntress and Jazz were the only real help. They stood with him at his child's grave. The other ghosts also tried to help but without much effect. So they decided to lend him a shoulder to cry on and a ear to listen to him.

A tingle in the back of his throat made him snap out of his thoughts. His Ghost Sense had gone of and that meant that he would soon have company not that he cared anymore. Most Ghosts didn't pick a fight with him anymore after he wasted Skulker.

"So you only stare at the sky and do nothing?" a familiar voice asked.

Dannys eyes widened and he whirled around. There beside his car stood a young woman with shoulder long dark orange hair. She was 4ft 10in tall with lightly tanned skin. She wore black ripped jeans and a black shirt with only one long sleeve. Her silver yet puffy eyes stared at him with concern.

"Rachel..." Danny whispered with wide eyes.

"Hey Danny." she sighed before she floated up to sit beside her fiancée.

A awkward silence began to grow between the two till Rachel broke it.

"I heard what you did to Skulker." she whispered and felt him tense at the name.

Danny fought hard with himself not to let his anger get the best of him. Just the hunters name got his blood to boil.

"He deserved it and way more." he ground out.

Rachel only sighed. She knew this talk would be hard and with the news she had gotten earlier it would be even harder.

"Say... did you ever... fi.." she trailed of as she will slipped away.

"You mean if I found Danielle's remains... after I wasted Skulker?" he finished for her though only barely as his voice began to break at the end.

Rachel only nodded unable to talk. Danny looked at her from the corner of her eyes but stayed silent for a while.

"No... I.. I didn't find anything." he turned his head away in shame but a gentle hand stopped him and made him face his fiancée.

"I miss her too Danny." she whispered before she buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

"Then... could she... be still..." Rachel sobbed still clinging to hope.

"I... I don't know. I thought... she would become a full Ghost like you... so I searched high and low for her... but... I didn't find anything." he muttered a he stroked her hair.

"Don't forget that the Ghost Zone is a place where the rules of time and space don't apply." a new voice made itself known and the mourning parents jumped around.

There behind them floated Clockwork. A grandfather like smile adorned his old face.

"What do you mean Clockwork?" Danny asked for once hope in his eyes.

"I meant that if she wasn't there then she may be there now. You know the chaos in the Ghost Zone tends to still amaze me." the old Ghost explained as he turned into a toddler before he floated to the side and reveal a young girl white hair and orange wisps in a blue dress.

The two parents tensed at the sight. The child looked at them with big silver blue eyes before she shot forward towards them

"MOMMY! DADDY!" she exclaimed and crashed into them.

The three fell of the car and landed on the ground with Danny under them. The two tried to wrap their minds around what just happened but decided to shove it aside and live the moment.

"DANIELLE!" they both yelled and crushed the girl in their own hug.

Danielle sobbed into her mothers chest happy to finally have found them. The time Ghost meanwhile only smiled and drifted back to his portal.

"Thank you Clockwork... thank you for everything." Danny sobbed as he snuggled his loved ones closer to him.

"Make good use of your new chance my boy." the old Ghost smiled as he shifted into a middle aged man and vanished into his portal.

The newly reunited family laughed and sobbed with each other happy to be whole once again.


End file.
